Drama-Sa-Tanghalan
Drama-Sa-Tanghalan is a parody of a soap opera that is aired live within the "Tawag ng Tanghalan" segment of the Filipino noontime variety show Its-Showtime and ASAP on ABS-CBN in the Philippines and worldwide through The Filipino Channel.The mini-show, focuses on the-comedy-sketch of Vice Ganda,Vhong Navarro,Anne Curtis,Jhong Hilario,Ariel Rivera,Ogie Alcasid,Martin Nievera,Gary Valenciano,Drama-Sa-Tanghalan has elements of comedy-drama, parody, romantic comedy and reality television. The name "Drama sa Tanghalan" was coined by Jhong Hilario, one of the co-hosts of It's Showtime, to refer to the name of the primary segment. Overview The show follows the romantic-comedy love story of Romeo and Juliet. But there is a woman who blocks their relationship and her name is Anning. She is a beauty queen who won the title "Mutya ng Bunganga ng Bulkan 2016". The appearance of other characters like the father of Romeo and Juliet make things even more brighter and funnier. Main-Characters Romeo : Portayed by: Vhong Navarro : Romeo is the male protagonist of the series and is the fictionalized version of actor/dancer Vhong Navarro. He is the son of Rey Valera in the series. He is the love interest of Juliet. Angelo Portayed by: Ogie Alcasid Angelo is the male protagonist of the series and is the fictionalized version of actor/dancer Ogie Alcasid. He is the son of Rey Valera in the series. He is the love interest of Juliet. Ogie Portayed by: Joe Marasigan Ogie is the male protagonist of the series and is the fictionalized version of actor/singer Joe Marasigan.He is the son of Rey Valera in the series.He is the love-interest of Pops Fernandez,Zsa-Zsa Padilla.Vina Morales,Agot Isidro Ariel Portayed by: Ariel Rivera Ariel is the male protagonist of the series and is the fictionalized version of actor/singer Ariel Rivera. He is the son of Rey Valera in the series. He is the love-interest of Pops Fernandez,Zsa-Zsa Padilla,Vina Morales,Agot Isidro Gary Portayed by: Gary Valenciano Gary is the male protagonist of the series and is the fictionalized version of Mr-Pure-Energy Gary Valenciano.He is the son of Rey Valera in the series. He is the love-interest of Pops Fernandez,Zsa-Zsa Padilla,Vina Morales,Agot Isidro Martin: Portayed by: Martin Nievera Martin is the male protagonist of the series and is the fictionalized version of Mr-Concert-King Martin Nievera.He is the son of Rey Valera in the series. He is the love interest of Pops Fernandez,Zsa-Zsa Padilla,Vina Morales,Agot Isidro Janno Portayed by: Carlo Marasigan Janno is the male protagonist of the series and is the fictionalized version of actor/singer Carlo Marasigan.He is the son of Rey Valera in the series.He is the love interest of Pops Fernandez,Zsa-Zsa Padilla,Vina Morales Pops Portayed by: Pops Fernandez Pops is the main female antagonist in the story. She is the barrier on the relationship of the two.She always insisted that she is Romeo's one true love, but Juliet never believed. Zsa-Zsa Portayed by: Zsa-Zsa Padilla Zsa-Zsa is the main female antagonist in the story. She is the barrier on the relationship of the two. She always insisted that she is Romeo's one true love, but Juliet never believed. Vina Portayed by: Vina Morales Vina is the main female antagonist in the story.She is the barrier on the relationship of the two. She always insisted that she is Romeo's one true love, but Juliet never believed. Agot Portayed by: Agot Isidro Agot is the main female antagonist in the story. She is the barrier on the relationship of the two. She always insisted that she is Romeo's one true love, but Juliet never believed. Juliet : Portayed by: Vice Ganda : Juliet is the female protagonist of the series and the love interest of Romeo. : In the series, her father is Louie Ocampo. Anning : Portayed by: Anne Curtis : Anning is the main female antagonist in the story. She is the barrier on the relationship of the two. She always insisted that she is Romeo's one true love, but Juliet never believed. Jhong : Portayed by: Jhong Hilario : Jhong is Juliet's first love. He is always ignored by the three and he only join the skit once or twice a week. Rey : Portayed by: Rey Valera : He is the father of Romeo. He died in asthma with hiccup. Louie : Portayed by: Louie Ocampo : He is the father of Juliet. Ratings Drama sa Tanghalan proved to be a success in both broadcast television and social media. Since January 2016, It's Showtime dominated the noontine ratings. From 8%-10% in 2015, it boosted to 16%-20%, surpassing Eat Bulaga's 12%-14%.